Truth or Dare: Fanfiction Style
by The Fae Demon
Summary: come watch/read my story where we will amuse our selfs by daring the harry potter cast co come and join us or just send dares and truths. t rating. rights to j.k.rowling
1. Chapter 1

**Truth or dare: fanfiction style**

Me: hiya everyone who is reading this

Snowy: great welcome random people

Me: snowy please be kind to the readers

Snowy: sure

Me: good now blossom disclaimer please

Blossom: lexia16 does not own rights to harry potter that belongs to j.

Me: thanks

* * *

><p>Me: welcome to my truth or dare story, fanfiction style I am lexia16 but call me lexi the nickname is growing on me. Anyway this is my showstory whatever you call it and time for you to meet the guests pst snowy blossom push the button

Snowy: which one?

Me: the one that's labelled seats (points to button)

Snowy: okay (pushes button)

(Seats appear- 2 three seater sofas, 4 love seats, 4 arm chairs, 5 comfy chairs, 6 bean bags)

Me: good now guests (clicks fingers- characters appear- Weasley family, Hermione granger, Harry potter, umbridge (aka toad face), fleur, Percy)

(Ginny & harry land in a love seat, Ron & Hermione land in a love seat, umbridge lands in comfy chair, Arthur & molly land in love seat, bill & fleur love seat, Charlie & twins land on a three seater, Percy lands in an arm chair)

Hermione: whe- where are we?

Me: you are in my story or on my show

Umbridge: wait a minuite! I don't know who you are! but you can't do-

Fred: shut up toad face obviously-

George: we are in a random place we don't-

Fred: know with random people who can do this.

Molly: Fred George don't talk to your professors like that

Me: don't worry Mrs. Weasley I can't care less what they say to her

Arthur: now wait a minute here who are you and why have you kidnapped us?

Me: well I am lexi and kidnapped is a bit strong and you guys over there can put your wands down I am no death eater and – don't look at me like that toad face I might think about making you dinner to my oc dogs snowy and blossom

Fleur: erh e'cuse moi did you say make 'er dinn'er?

Me: yes, yes I did

Hermione: hold up a minute you can't just kill a person

Me: well I can and then I can revive them part of the amazing powers we get now how rude of me not to tell you guys a bit about moi.

Hair: long dark brown

Eyes: blue

Skin: pale very pale

Cloths: pale purple long sleeved t-shirt, grey shorts, trainers

And I would like to say your wands don't work so SECURITY take the wands and put them down the chute

Security: which chute?

Me: uhh (hits face with palm) not this again the one labelled wands

Umbridge: I am not giving you my wand!

Me: well tuff give it up or we can put you down the chute as well got it

Umbridge: (whimpers but gives up wand)

Me: that's what I thought

Snowy: yeah it's not like she could fit down the chute but we could always send her down the rubish chute

Charlie: who are you?

Me: once again how rude of me not to introduce my co-hosts my oc dogs snowy and blossom

Name: Blossom

Gender: Girl

Breed: Cavalier King Charles spaniel

Colour: white with hazel/light brown patches

Name: snowy

Gender: girl

Breed: American Eskimo dog

Colour: white

Now my dear readers please leave your reviews with dares truths but I have some rules

No slash

No breaking up my couples

Keep to the rating

I can do up to 3 – 4 dares a chapter so if your dare isn't included I am sorry

I can have up to 3 – 5 other hostesses

If I get your personality wrong I am sorry

No killing my dogs

No killing me

No killing my hostesses

No swearing unless little swear words

No poofing in characters without my permission

No reviving characters without my permission

Now my dear guests my rules for you

No killing unless I allow you

No slash

Keep with the rating

No swearing unless little swear words

No killing my dogs

No killing me

No killing my hostesses

No killing my security or back stage people

No breaking up my couples

And no showing people down my chutes without my permission

And I mean it Fred George I don't care if she is a toad you can't I already have complaints from people about people in my rubish even though I didn't deliberately push any one down and those inspectors were snowy and blossoms fault

Fred, George: you're no fun

Molly: boys! I told you! now no quidich till next month!

Fred, George: WHAT!

Molly: don't what me young men! I told you-

Me: don't bother Mrs. Weasley

Umbridge: I think she should those brats-

Me: ohh shut up toad and Fred, George you can play quidich I don't mind you stuffing her in the chutes just give me a warning considering the complaints I get about it

Snowy: I know that women did not need to call the police about the tied up man in our rubbish he should have not been snooping around here in the first place

Me: uhh snowy he was snooping around here because HE'S WAS THE INSPECTOR

Blossom: lexi has a point

Bill: well I would like to know the point of why I am in a love seat next to fleur

Charlie: same I would like to know why our sister is in a love seat next to harry

Ron: and why am I in a love seat next to Hermione

Me: because uhh...well...

Blossom: maybe we should tell everyone the couples

Me: that is a good idea okay now Weasley brothers

Weasley boys: yeah?

Me: no killing, strangling or shouting at who you sister is with

Weasley boys: uh huh?

Me: okay Ginny is paired with harry thus the love seat arrangement

Weasley boys: WHAT!

Ron: HARRY YOU ARE SUPOSED TO BE MY BEST MATE

Charlie: MY SISTER YOU'RE WITH MY SISTER

Bill: WHAT!

Percy: (thoughts) how...i didn't even think about this! How could I not think that Ginny would get boyfriends. Do I even want harry to be with her. It's so confusing.

Molly: ohh I always thought you would be together

(Ginny and harry both are red with embarrassment)

Me: now you agreed no killing so sit down

(They all sit down except Ron who is still glaring at harry)

Hermione: Ron sit down

Me: now moving on Hermione and Ron

Everyone (except umbridge): now that one was expected

Fred: pay up George

George: (hands over 11 sickles)

Molly: boys! no gambling

Harry: congratulations Ron Hermione

(Ron and Hermione are both red with embarrassment)

Me: moving on again bill and fleur)

(silence in the back ground you hear a faint cricket then some whiserling starts)

George: good on you bill! getting yourself a part-vela!

Molly: uh are you sure dear

Me: yes Mrs. Weasley and as I said no breaking up my couple now that is all for now see you next time and please review so we can dare the guests

Cast: please don't

Me, snowy, blossom and the whole crew: please do

* * *

><p>Me: please review and tell me what you think<p>

Snowy: (sarcasticly) can't wait

Blossom: (happily) me two

Me: bye


	2. Trouble with geusts

**Trouble with guests**

Me: welcome back everyone

Snowy: (forced smile) yes welcome

Me: now disclaimer time

Blossom: lexia16 does not own harry potter that belongs to j.

* * *

><p>Me: (wearing a suit with no tie, black slip ons with a strap and a very low heel, Hair brushed and tied up) welcome to my show everyone and my shout out this week go's to... (Looks at clip board) LilMissChattaBox for being the first to alert my story congratulations<p>

Charlie: uhh why are you wearing a suit?

Me: a very good question Charlie well you see we are having a special guest today

Everyone: who?

Me: an inspector

Everyone: an inspector?

Me: yes so be on best behaviour this is my 99th inspector so I have to be great in order to achieve my certificate so here are the rules

- No shoving people down the chutes

- No swearing

- No hitting

- No frowns we want smiles

- No back chatting

- No shouting

- No insults

- No hexing not that you can

That's all that you can't do so I want all your effort in this even snowy is trying

Snowy: (forced smile) not that I have a choice

Blossom: (whispered tone) yeah but when they get here we can show them around, then tie them up and then shove them down the inspector tube so they land back at their work place

Snowy: (un forced smile) great

Me: uh oh you two better not be planning something

Snowy, blossom: (very innocently) we're not planning anything

Me: (roll eyes) of course anyway you guys need to change

Umbridge: you can't tell us what to do!

Me: uhh yeah I can

Umbridge: no you can't

Yes I can

No you can't

Yes i can

No you can't

Yes I ca-

Snowy: shut up now you women sit down and do as you're told

Umbridge: (glares but sits down)

Me: good now press the button

Snowy, blossom: which one?

Me: seriously do you even read the scripts. They show when every event is and which chute, tube or button to use ect. God do you even read anything I give you

Snowy, blossom: uhh we're dogs we're not perfect

Me: true now press the button that's labelled changing rooms

Snowy: okay (presses button)

(Appear – two very large changing rooms with separate areas, bathrooms, mirrors both large and small, makeup, accessories, hair products, one blue (boys) and one pink (girls))

Me: good now time to change (clicks fingers- all appear in changing rooms)

Me: great now tell me when you're ready

15 minutes later...

Characters: alright we're ready

Me: great now come on out

Umbridge: (wearing dark pink robes)

Arthur: (wearing dark purple robes)

Molly: (wearing dark plum robes)

Bill: (wearing dark blue robes)

Fleur: (wearing Beauxbatons uniform)

Charlie: (wearing dark red robes)

Percy: (wearing dark brown robes)

Fred: (wearing Gryffindor school robes)

George: (wearing Gryffindor school robes)

Ron: (wearing Gryffindor school robes)

Hermione: (wearing Gryffindor school robes)

Harry: (wearing Gryffindor school robes)

Ginny: (wearing Gryffindor School robes)

Me: good now... ohh there here uhh just sit down and behave snowy blossom get ready to escort them round okay... good

(A big door appears) (in walks a man in a black suit)

Inspector: well well well what a place this is miss...

Me: miss lexia16

Inspector: miss lexia16?

Me: yes now would you like to see the rest of the place?

Inspector: yes

Me: okay uhh... snowy blossom show the inspector around

Snowy: (un forced smile) sure follow me sir

Blossom: yes we will show you tube room we use it as a way to send things to places fast and easy it is just this way down the corridor and through the big iron doors

Inspector: okay now what... (Voices mellow as the big iron doors close)

Me: okay that went we-

ahhh ahhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhh help heeellp!

Hermione: what was that?

Me: ohh no no no oh sugar they did they did they have they sent him down the tube

Bill: uhh what did they do?

Me: they have just sent my inspector down a tube

Snowy: and now how about we leg it to Peru or how about China

Blossom: I'm one for that RUN

(Both run down a tube)

Me: OH NO YOU DON'T GET BACK HERE NOW!

* * *

><p>Me: bye and I will see you next time on this story so please review and stay tuned<p>

Snowy: and please save us

Me: oh please I only pad locked your room besides now I need to get a new inspector and sort out the charges pinned against us because that inspector has just refused to be in any more story's to do with you

Snowy: so grounded for a week...

Me: how about a month

Snowy: fine see ya next time people and please review


	3. Announcement

**Me: hey everyone I have an announcement**

**Snowy: great what now?**

**Blossom: shut up snowy let lexi talk**

**Me: thanks blossom anyway I'm sorry to disappoint my fans but my updates are going to take longer and I wanted you to know not to worry I'm not giving up on this story just expect more time/waiting between updates **

**Snowy: so in that time we get a break?**

**Me: nope when I get a chance to do this you need to be ready to get going but between those times you can do what you normally do **

**Blossom: well thank you readers for paying attention to our announcement and continue reading**

**Me: thank you blossom snowy?**

**Snowy: alright. Good bye readers see you next time. Happy?**

**Me: greatly. bye and best wishes to all **


	4. Fire in the hole

**Fire in the hole **

Me: (coughing) do – the – disc — laimer

Blossom: lexia16 does not own harry potter that belongs to J.

* * *

><p>Me: (wearing light purple long sleeved pyjamas, fuzzy slippers and hair is down and messy) hi uh welcome yeah uh my shout out this time goes to... (Looks at a jumble of papers) ...ImNotShortImHobbitSized for being the first to review congratulations<p>

Nurse: excuse me miss could you please get back into bed

Me: Yeah, yeah okay you guys are probably confused about all this well let's just say an 'unknown name' set fire to a couch that set fire to the furniture which set fire to the set

Me: so now we are in hospital it's okay though we're all okay well... except toad face she has some burns and some scars that will last some time but that's because she was tied to a chair that caught on fire so in the end we had to carry her to the hospital so till my building is fixed and de-smoked we will be in here at the hospital in this big private room

Umbridge: muhhh uhh uhhh muf fuuhf

Me: yeah that is toad face she has bandages all over her face so she can't talk

Fred: yeah it's brilliant the first time in weeks where she over there can't complain

George: right you are Fred right you are her voice is like nails on a chalk board mixed with-

Ginny: honey and everything high pitched and sweet

Fred: (whipping fake tears) look Forge it seems we have corrupted our little sister

George: (whipping fake tears with one hand over his heart) I haven't been so proud in all my life Gred

Molly: Fred George you will not be corrupting your sister!

Fred, George: (both nodding) yes ma'am

Fred: (whispered tone) don't worry Ginny there's hope for you yet

Me: okay moving on next we have dares but sorry people till next time I can't bring people on the show due to no set and the fact my 'story lawyers' said so, so I have to do what they say otherwise they shut us down, now on to the dares

**ImNotShortImHobbitSized **

**Dare one: toad face to eat ten jalapenos in a row**

**Dare two: Harry and Ron to dress up as ballerinas**

**Dare three: the other Weasley boys to dress up as clowns **

**Truth: Mrs. Weasley what is your secret to cooking**

**Can you bring in Sirius, tonks, Remus, Rita skeeter, voldemort, bellatrix, Cornelius fudge or hagrid**

**- Bethy (my nickname) **

Me: well let's start on dare no.1 ... uhh give me a minute to find out what on earth jalapenos are, unravel umbridge's bandages on her face and find out how to get 10 jalapenos into a hospital

1h 20 minutes later...

Me: okay I found out what jalapenos are with difficulty they are chilli peppers and I have 20 jalapenos ten more than needed but okay I also got a nurse to unravel the bandages on toad face

Umbridge: I am not eating 10 jalapenos!

Snowy: uhh yeah you are

Me: uhh snowy I thought I told you and blossom that you had to stay away this chapter because of the 'no dog' policy in the hospital

Snowy: oh yeah uhhh I'll just be going now

Me: bye snowy

Me: so moving on LET'S START THE DARE

Umbridge: I hate you (starts eating 10 jalapenos)

1

2

3

4

5

6

7

8

9

10

Ahhhhh ahhhhhh ahhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh!

Umbridge: (jumping from one spot to another, while one hand flaps over mouth and eyes water) HOT HOT HOT WATER WATER (drinks down one jug of water)

Me: well that was entertaining

(Harry, Weasley kids except Percy – laughing heads off)

Umbridge: how is this funny?

Fred: the—look—on—your—face

George: it's—hilarious

Molly: harry I thought you would at least show some respect to your professors

Harry: sorry Mrs. Weasley

Me: well harry you and Ron are up next your costumes are in there (points to door) and... (Whispered tone) ...and Ginny I would suggest wearing those blindfolds

Ginny: uh why?

Me: trust me. Although it is funny I don't think you need to be scarred, Hermione, fleur can you put one on too

Fleur, Hermione: why?

Me: JUST DO IT!

Hermione, fleur, Ginny: (scared) yes ma'am (puts on blindfolds)

Me: okay now that that is done Weasley boys...um not you Mr. Weasley...the other 'kids' boys you can go in the changing rooms too you will find all you need in there (points to changing rooms)

Weasley boys: fine-sure-okay

Me: good movi-

Ahhhhh ahhhhhh ahhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ahhhhhhhhh!

Girls: what was that?

Me: oh nothing just some embarrassment

Weasley boys, harry: what on earth are we wearing!

Me: (talking like it's the most simple thing in the world) your dares

(Ron, harry – ballerina costumes, other Weasley boys except Mr. Weasley – clown costumes)

Charlie: do we-

Me: yes you have to wear them but only till the next review now moving on truths Mrs. Weasley what is your secret to cooking?

Molly: it's simple you get more use to it and better at it the more you practice and do it.

Me: short and simple next on the dare sorry but like I said I can't bring people on and Rita sketter NOPE I'm not having her on... (Whispered tone) Sirius is on the run and umbridge works for the ministry (normal tone)... Fudge no...voldie no...bellatrix crazy insane nope...hagrid maybe next chapter but it's not certain.

Me: now (looking at papers –blushing) I'm never goanna live this down... umm next review is from my friend well best friend that does not mean you can use her to get on my good side you hear.

**Zia dragon**

**I dare lexi to kiss Fred or/and George **

**Truths Hermione did you ever have a crush on harry?**

Me: well I better get on with this (clicks fingers – costumes disappear and blindfolds)

Ron: thank goodness I'm never ever goanna do that again

Me: Fred get over here!

Fred: why?

Me: obviously you never look at the reviews

Fred: why would I?

Me: (blushing) you'll see (walks over to him-pulls his head down – kisses him)

Everyone (except toad and Percy): whoa!

Me, Fred: (break apart)

Me: (blushing) okay dare done. (Thoughts) oh god I'm defiantly never going to live this down

Fred: (slightly dazed) yeah- huh oh did you say something

Me: nothing now moving on up next... (Looks at review)... we have a truth Hermione

Hermione: yes?

Me: the truth is did you ever have a crush on Harry?

Hermione: what! No I never I only like harry as a brother

Harry: me too Hermione's like my sister in everthing but blood

Hermione: same with me!

(Ron gives a small smile one no one sees but us of course)

**Click**

Ahhhhhh my eyes

The burn the burn

I see the light goodbye cruel world

Can't see can't see

Me: oops sorry guys I properly should of done it without the flash

Umbridge: you think!

Me: sheesh no need to be so grumpy next review everyone

**LilMissChttaBox123**

***laughs eviiiiiily* mwahahahahahahahahaha *coughs* really shouldn't do that... back on with the truths and dares. Ohh yeah, you'll need this *hands a box of veritserum***

**Charlie, I dare you to let your siblings call you Charlie-bear for the rest of the game**

**Percy, truth... hmmmmm aha! Do you find the twins pranks either funny or hilarious **

**Ron and Harry, I dare you to let lexi call you Ronniekins and Harrikins for as long as she wants to **

**That is all... for now *walks of smiling evilly* **

Me: Charlie! You're up!

Charlie: okay what do I have to do?

Me: let your siblings call you Charlie-bear for the rest of the game

Charlie: what-no I-

Weasley kids (except Percy- what did you expect he's a kill-joy): _CHARLIE-BEAR_

Charlie: (red faced) great just great

Me: (laughing) oh that's brilliant okay I'm going to do this dare first then the truth so... Ron! Harry! Get your butts here!

Ron: (whispering to harry) sheesh did she have to yell?

Harry: I don't know

Ron: (still whispering) she's defiantly got a set of lun-

Me: hem hem

Kids (still at Hogwarts): ahhhhhh!

Ron: oh bloody hell it's just her

Me: excuse me but I also heard that as well as your little conversation and yes it was necessary to yell. Anyway your dare (smirks) you are dared to let me-

Harry, Ron: this isn't another kissing dare is it?

Me: nope (thoughts) thank god (speaking again) you are dared to let me call you Ronniekins and Harrikins for as long as I want to.

Harry, Ron: oh no

Me: oh yes Harrikins Ronniekins

Ron: (groans)

Me: now Percy! Your turn

Percy: (walks over) what do I have to do?

Me: well first drink this (hand blacked out vial)

Percy: um... what is in it?

Me: your dare now drink!

Percy: (gulps down the veritserum)

Me: (grins) now the truth

Everyone (excluding Percy): the truth?

Me: yep the _truth_ now Percy do you find the twins pranks either funny or hilarious?

Twins: (lean forwards)

Percy: funny-

Everyone (just the kids - yes Bill and Charlie): yes he has normality

Percy: but-

Everyone (same as last time): but?

Percy: -but irresponsible

Everyone (same again): that was expected

Me: well I still wasn't expecting that answer of funny. Look at that Fred, George your prat of a brother thinks your pranks are funny

Fred: it's brilliant isn't it Fred

George: right you are George

Me: it isn't working on me

Fred, George: how!

Me: well Fred I did have to kiss you so after that little experience I'm able to tell you apart

Fred: this woman-

Me: girl, girl I'm not eighteen or twenty one you know

Fred: okay this girl is able to tell us apart in the little time we've known each other where our-

George: -own mother can't tell us apart in our whole existent how-

Fred: -annoying is that.

Molly: well if you would stop with that switching game of yours I might be able to tell you apart.

Fred, George: where would be the fun in that?

Molly: (groans frustrated)

Me: well that's the end of this chapter but stay tuned poeple-

Cast: bye!

Me: -and see you next time

* * *

><p>Me: please review<p>

Blossom: (smiles) and please continue to show your support

Me: yep your reviews really give me support

Snowy: whatever

Me: ignore snowy and review bye


End file.
